


TimKon Week 2020

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Siren Conner Kent, Soulmates feel each other's pain, Supernatural/Mythological AU, TimKon Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Tim Drake, Witch Tim Drake, day one is trans Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: My contributions to Timkon week 2020!Day 1: Under Lock and KeyDay 2: Highschool AUDay 3: Supernatural AUDay 4: FluffDay 5: Soulmate Au + Hurt/ComfortDay 6: Coffeeshop AUI may not be doing everything, but we'll see!!!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130
Collections: TimKon Week





	1. Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not terribly impressed with a lot of these, I'm struggling with a lot of burnout right now, so I may not do every single chapter, or get them up on the proper days.  
> But I figured I'd give it my best shot right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't really sure how to interpret this prompt, but one of my friend groups are obsessed with this headcanon, and have infected me, so
> 
> Day 1 is trans!Tim.   
> Tim neglected to tell his team something very important, and now he's there's a small problem....

Tim didn't know how he had gotten away with it for this long. But he had.

He supposed it helped that for a while, he had kept his identity a secret. And then he had just been Tim. And then eventually they had learned his whole name.

Cassie had been the first to find out. And even then it was only after four years of knowing them. He was 18, when she walked in and saw him changing, saw the scars he was usually so careful to hide, always wearing undershirts, never showering around the team, such things. But she had seen them and known, could tell from the look on her face.

_ "You're-" she had started, looking up at him. _

_ "Yeah. . ." Tim said cautiously, unsure how she'd react. _

_ ". . . Really well muscled," she finished, with a warm smile. _

_ "Thanks," he breathed out. _

Cassie had walked over and hugged him tightly, whispering that she loved him and supported him and Tim definitely hadn't cried. He didn't worry about Bart, either. Bart had blatantly stated, in the past, that gender was a weird ideal to him, and proved this as he wore skirts and things that were typically considered "feminine clothing".

But now he had this problem. And this problem went by the name of Conner Kent.

For you see, he had recently started dating Conner, after a doped up love confession that had the Kryptonian grinning for days until he finally cracked and explained and kissed Tim.

Tim trusted Conner. Unconditionally. He trusted Kon with his life, with his secrets(most of them), with everything. And yet he hadn't told him this one. He knew he would have to. It would only be a matter of time before Conner wanted to sleep together and it would be better to tell him before that moment. 

Which is why he was determined to tell Conner tonight, when he came over after patrol. They spent the night together a lot, they always had since they were younger, but just recently since they had started dating, it became an every weekend occurrence. Tim would text Kon when he got done with patrols Friday night, and he would come flying over. Any Friday that Tim had off, they'd go on dates or order-in and watch movies. 

He really didn't worry about how Conner would react, which makes him wonder why exactly he had never told him.

But he had made up his mind. He was going to tell Conner. 

After patrol, he cleaned and checked his equipment and packed it away in the hidden panel of his apartment wall, then he went and took a shower, carefully scrubbing the grease from his scalp and the sweat from his skin. He was pulling on sleep pants and a shirt, something he thinks he stole from Kon at some point, due to how huge it was on him, when he heard the window sliding shut.

"Tim!" Kon's voice called.

"In here!"

Tim turned to the door just as it opened, Kon grinned at him, he was wearing jeans and a hoodie. 

"Hey you."

"Hey."

Tim felt himself tugged towards Kon and rolled his eyes, allowing the TTK to pull him forwards, being caught in Kon's arms. Kon ducked his head, lightly pecking Tim's lips.

"Come on, I brought you some food!"

Tim could smell it. It smelled like some sort of hot sandwich, Jersey Mike's, maybe.

They settled on the sofa, turning on an old romance movie ( _ The Princess Bride _ ) while they ate. Then after, he found himself pulled into Kon's lap as they made out, the taste of their sandwiches lingering in their mouths, but neither really cared.

Except Tim couldn't stop thinking about what he had to tell Kon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kon asked, just briefly, not giving Tim time to respond between the kisses.

"Yeah, it's just-" Tim managed to get out during the next breath.

Kon's hand, which had been previously on his hip, sliding up his stomach, warm palm against Tim's scarred skin. Tim's arm, coming up against Kon's chest and pressing, pushing himself away, Conner back into the sofa.

"What?" Kon asked, looking slightly shocked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

Tim slid off of Kon's lap, and back onto the coffee table that had been placed behind him (which, had Kon dropped him accidentally, he could have fractured his skull or back on). He reached up and pushed back his hair, out of his face. Then he turned and found his water glass(which he had almost knocked over) and took a drink.

"Um, so. I don't know if you know this already or not, but I knew I needed to tell you before things progressed . . . " Tim said softly.

Kon narrowed his eyes slightly. "Tim what's going on."

"You-" Deep breath, focus Tim. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. . . But uh- I'm transgender."

There was a pause. A pause that stretched into silence, Kon blinked a few times, and this sickening feeling started creeping up on Tim. What was he gonna say-

"Do we- do I need to change pronouns or-"

"What- Oh god! Oh no! Nonono, I'm. Tim is. . . Tim is right, it's the right pronouns," Tim hurriedly explained.

Kon nodded, looking at the floor for a moment. Then he slid off the sofa, kneeling on the floor in front of Tim and reaching up to cup his face in his big hands.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me with this. And I want you to know I support you one hundred percent and I am here for you, no matter what."

Tim smiled down at his boyfriend, feeling tears threaten to prick his eyes. He wasn't gonna cry. No. Nope-

Kon grinned, a thumb gently swiping away one tear.

"Thanks, Kon."

"You never have to thank me, Darling."

Kon leaned up and peaked his lips, and Tim threw himself into Kon's arms, hugging him tightly. Conner Kent was amazing. He loved Conner Kent more than he'd ever be able to say. If he could ever say it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, if you have a problem with me deciding to write trans!Tim, feel free to keep your mouth shut.
> 
> If you have correction for how I wrote Tim, please politely correct me! 
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is meh. It was really the peak of my burnout and really all I wanted was to write Tim wearing Kon's letterman jacket.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim was gonna be late.

He didn't know why this always happened. Okay he did, but if he pretended he didn't, then he could lie to his teachers. But no matter what time Alfred woke him up, had him downstairs eating breakfast, or running out the door with a sloshing thermos of coffee. He ended up being late. He could(and did) blame it on his siblings, since they had to drop Damian off at the middleschool first and Duke drove like an old grandma on Sunday, but everyone knows it was really his fault.

Currently he was sprinting down the school hallway. His first class was always on the third floor, which meant sprinting up six sets of stairs and then running down an impossibly long hallway as quietly as possible.

There! Classroom door, still open- no wait! Starting to close!

Tim put on a burst of speed, running and slipping through the closing door, clipping his backpack on the doorway.

"Mr. Drake."

He winced and turned to his unamused calc teacher.

"Sorry."

"Please go sit down. And one more of those near misses and I'll mark you tardy."

She wouldn't. She'd been threatening him with that all semester. But he just grinned sheepishly and walked to the back of the classroom, breathing heavy.

"Close one."

Tim glanced up as he slid into his seat, finding one Conner Kent turned in his seat to look at Tim. Conner and him weren't, necessarily friends. They had been study-buddies a few times, hung out at formals and things like that, but they didn't talk outside of school stuff. And it killed Tim, because he was hopelessly gay for Kon.

“I blame Damian.”

“What for this time?” Kon asked, grinning.

“He forgot his english homework and had to run  _ all the way _ upstairs to get it.”

“Oof.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure it wasn’t you who forgot his homework?”

“Shut up, Kent,” Tim grumbled, but grinned at Conner after, reaching into his backpack to fetch books.

First period was a horrible time to have Calculus. But Tim took what he got these days. Plus calc wasn’t even that hard for him, so he often spent time spacing out, staring at the whiteboard blankly. Which is exactly what he did today.

“Hey, I had a question.”

Tim jolted when he realized Conner was speaking to him. Woah, was it already 9:30?

“Yeah?” He asked, voice cracking just slightly.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow night?”

“Uhhhh,” Tim frowned, then reached into his bag and pulled out his planner. Their fellow students were standing, packing their bags and leaving.

Dick liked to mock Tim endlessly for having a daily planner, but the kid was enough of a disaster that having an actual physical planner was very helpful.

“No? It looks like I just have like, homework? Bruce might have something he didn’t tell me, I guess?”

Conner hummed, nodding as he zipped up his backpack.

“Why?”

“Well I just wanted to ask if you’d like to go out? On a date. With me.”

Wait. What?

Tim.exe has failed.

Tim blinked at Kon, unsure if he had understood correctly. Did he daydream that or?

“Tim? Tim.”

“Hold on. Did you just-”

“Mr. Drake, Mr. Kent, you’re going to miss your next class.”

They both looked up at the teacher, and Tim hurried to shove his books back into his bag and zip it up. Before he grabbed it, Kon did, turning and walking away.

“Hey!”

Tim ran after him.

“Yes, I did just ask you out on a date. Is that okay?” Kon asked, looking down at him as Tim caught up.

“I mean, uh, Yeah! It’s- yes!”

Kon chuckled, walking down the stairs, Tim jogging after him.

“So, tomorrow night. What time, like, six-thirty?”

“Uh, what if we just went after school?”

“Can’t, I have practice. I can pick you up if you want?”

Tim frowned, chewing on his lip. “Yeah, that’s fine. I can text you my address?”

“ . . . Would you rather me not do that?”

“No, it’s. . . I dunno. You know how my family is.”

“Ah yes, the chaotic Wayne family. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kon told him with a chuckle, stopping outside Tim’s english classroom. “I’ll text you?”

“Yes!”

Kon passed Tim’s backpack over, before turning away and walking off as the bell rang. Tim blinked after him, then turned and slowly walked away, calmly.

Friday night, Tim rushed home from school to get as much of his homework done as he could and then change. They had agreed on going out to dinner and then going to an arcade after. Tim changed into a black turtleneck, and dark grey pinstripe pants. He would grab his black trench coat on his way. A pair of black lace up ankle boots and some chains clipped onto his belt loops topped the whole outfit off. His phone vibrated with a text that told him Kon was at the gate. He had told Alfred what was happening, but just told everyone else he was hanging out with Kon. He grabbed his wallet, watch and phone and ran downstairs at light speed. He grabbed his coat from the hall, called a goodbye to Bruce as he ran past the living room and then right out the door, just as Kon’s car pulled up. It really wasn’t anything special, just a little blue car. Tim ran down the steps and over to it, pulling open the door and slipping in.

“Hi!” Tim exclaimed, turning to Kon, realizing how big he was grinning.

“Hey!” Was the cheerful response.

The date was amazing, they ate at this little asian diner down by the library and then headed to the arcade, where they were about 50/50 in wins. Tim didn’t think he stopped grinning the whole evening.

“Hey, you look cold.”

Tim glanced up at Kon. They were sat together at lunch, a few of their other friends sprinkled around them at the table.

“I mean a little,” Tim said with a shrug, tugging his sweater neck a little higher and looking back down at his food.

Kon moved beside him, and then something was being slid over Tim’s shoulders. He looked down and noted a jacket.

“Oh.”

Kon’s letterman jacket.

It had been two weeks since their date, and they had been on another date over the weekend, and Tim had been to the football game on thursday night too. They were probably official now, with how much they talked and hung out.

Kon grinned at him, hand lingering on his shoulder slightly. Tim hesitated a moment before putting his fork down and sliding his arms through the sleeves. Kon grinned even wider and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

“You look good in that.”

Tim felt his cheeks heating up as a blush spread over his face and a smile pulled at his lips.

“Do-” Tim stopped, swallowing and glancing up at Kon.

“You can keep it, if that’s what you were going to ask.”

Tim could believe the words that came out his mouth next. “Neat.”

Kon looked a little surprised, then he saw the horrified look that came over Tim and he started laughing, pressing his forehead into the side of Tim’s head as he laughed.

“Stoppppp!” Tim protested, elbowing at him.

Kon just continued laughing. When he finally stopped, he reached forwards and adjusted the jacket. 

“Seriously though. You do look amazing in that.”

“Shutup-” Tim mumbled, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. 

Kon just chuckled again and straightened up as one of their friends shot them a look. 

“So, when do I get to meet your dad?”


	3. Supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me, I decided NOT to write the smut-  
> Honestly that's just due to the burnout. . . . plus there are children present-
> 
> Anyways! This fic kinda turned into Supernatural/Mythological because i wanted certain characters to be things that were more mythological then supernatural, but it's fine. Its. Fine.  
> I think I like how it turned out. WHO KNOWS.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Tim should have known better. He should have known that things were going to go wrong, because when did things ever go right for the Wayne family.

He had been contracted by the local (meaning state) supernatural task force to track and contain a rogue Siren. Sirens were wonderful, Tim knew several, hell his little brother’s best friend was a little siren, but they were tightly monitored, due to their skill set and powers. They could be used for good things, saving people, stopping shooters, stopping wars. But in the same way they could be used for horrible dangerous things. They could cause people to kill themselves, to kill others, they could lie and steal and get away with whatever the hell they wanted.

Tim had been doing his research for days. No one knew much about this Siren. He(for the only thing they could agree on was that it was male presenting) had come out of nowhere, without warning or any background history. The reports of his actions were conflicting, some say he was violent and villainous, causing mass shootings and stabbings. Some say he was trying to stop them. But whatever the case was, he had shown up at multiple large scale attacks and fights over the past two months, all over the East Coast. The only information they had was a description and a vague one at that. 5’10”, black short hair, muscular, broad in the chest and big arms. Very attractive with sky blue eyes, but no one could give a face description to a sketch artist.

So Tim was flying blind. He had worked with other sirens before, so he knew the protective spells he would need for himself, as well as any civilians he would come across. He knew the binding spells he would need for the Siren itself, what to use to prevent it from singing and enchanting him. He knew how to bind it until he could get some muscle in to take it for questioning. He would be fine right?

Great reason to not bring back up.

To be fair, his only back up at the moment was Damian and he wasn’t terribly fond of letting the little necromancer help him, especially with delicate things like this.

He ended up tracking his Siren to downtown Gotham, in the crime alley. He wasn’t sure what the siren was doing, but it seemed like he was also tracking something. Tim couldn’t be sure. He finally cornered it in an old abandoned house, that he knew was more than likely a squatter house. It was waiting for him. He had luckily already cast his spell, so when he turned the corner into the kitchen and found it sat on the counter, feet bouncing against the counter. 

“Hello, cutie,” the siren said with a grin. Except, well, Tim only knew this from being able to lip read, he couldn’t actually hear the siren.

“Stop,” he ordered, holding up a hand, burgundy tendrils of his magic swirling around his fingers. “I need you to come with me.”

“And why would I do that?” he asked.

For Tim could see that it was, now, indeed male. He was extremely attractive, which lined up with the siren heritage. His black hair was cut short, styled tall on top, pushed back by a pair of round sunglasses. He was wearing tight ripped blue jeans, a tight blue shirt and a leather jacket. His eyes were really as blue as described, and his face. _Jesus_ his face was so handsome. Beautiful smooth tan skin, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, masculine features. And Tim was glad he had his protective spell, because he was oh so gay and this Siren was oh so hot. 

“We just need to ask you some questions, they want to know what you’ve been doing and why you’ve been breaking Siren laws.”

“Because I can do more if I ignore them.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“I’m sorry, sugar,” He said, sliding off the counter.

Tim stepped back as he walked forwards. “You can either come with me peacefully or I will take preventive measures.”

“See, I’d love to. I really would. But unfortunately, there’s a band of harpies running around attacking homeless kids. And apparently your supernatural law enforcement hasn't noticed, so someone has to do something about it.”

It occured to Tim seconds before it was too late. He could _hear_ the Siren. His eyes widened and he quickly started chanting a spell, but it was too late. The sweetest thing he had ever heard, smooth and melodious hit his ears, and immediately all of his spells dropped. His hands fell to his side, and he felt tears watering in his eyes. It was about family and love and comfort, safety, and Bruce’s warm’s hugs, late nights watching movies and eating popcorn with Dick, sitting on the roof with Jason, talking about books with Damian, talking with Alfred as he baked. It was precious and heartbreaking and all things he longed to actually happen. He was crying, and he didn’t know why.

The siren had grabbed his shoulders and suddenly the song had switched to a lullaby, peaceful and soft and just relaxing. It occured to Tim that though the Siren’s mouth was open, it wasn’t actually moving, no words exiting, just ideas entering Tim’s head. He was being lulled to sleep, he realized and he had no power to stop it. 

Then suddenly the music stopped and the Siren was pulling Tim up against his body, two words spoken clearly and snapping him out of his daze.

“ _Wake Up_."

Tim snapped back, eyes flying open.

“There’s something here,” the siren whispered, Tims back was pressed against his chest. 

"What?" Tim hissed, glancing back, then he elbowed the siren hard. "Get off me."

"Shh, shut up, there's an entity."

Tim closed his eyes, murmuring a small revealing spell.

"It's a hellhound."

"Damn. My magic doesn't work on those very well."

Tim scowled and glanced up at the siren.

"So you got this then?" The siren said, stepping back. 

Tim whirled on him, a Latin spell falling from his lips as he grabbed the sirens hand tightly. 

"Hey!" The siren protested, watching the flare of red light around their hands that then shot up his arm and over his chest. "What did you just do to me!"

The siren had a slight southern twang to his voice, but it was smooth and sultry and Tim could listen to it for hours.

"A binding spell. You can't go very far without me."

The siren stared at him in horror, just as growling reached their ears, and a huge hellhound came around the doorway of the kitchen. It's head came up to Tim's shoulder, and he felt fear wash through him, cold and overwhelming. The siren yanked him back, singing a tune that seemed dull to Tim's ears. The hellhound growled and shook its head, looking disturbed but not stopped by the siren's magic. Tim held out his hands, yelling a shield spell just as the hellhound lunged, bouncing off the red shield with a yelp.

"What are we gonna do!" The siren exclaimed.

"Just shut up and let me work!"

Tim always lost track of what he was doing in moments like this. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins, fight or flight kicking in. Magic flowed from him without regard for his mana levels and suddenly he was banishing the hellhound, the thing disappearing with a scream and a spark of light.

Then Tim was collapsing. He felt something catch him and then the world was black.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The witch was right, unfortunately.

Kon hadn't been able to ditch him at the harpy nest. Well, he hadn't tried to ditch him there, he had tried to ditch him outside a convenience store a few blocks down. But he had gotten about twenty feet away before collapsing in burning pain, screaming. 

He had crawled back to the witch and nearly passed out on top of him. Then he had just scooped the small witch up and carried him to the apartment he had "found"  for himself. 

To be fair he had convinced to landlord to let him stay for a few weeks, but the landlord was a pig anyway, horrendously overcharging his tenants.

Currently, the poor witch was laying on the sofa(an expensive blue faux suede), a white throw blanket over him as he slept, pink lips slightly parted.

The witch was cute. He was short, much shorter than Kon, his black hair was chin length, cut to frame his face. His skin was so pale, Kon had almost questioned if he was a vampire. And his blue eyes were pale, crystal like. He had been wearing dark pants and a red sweater, with a black trench coat unbuttoned over the top. He had been carrying a leather messenger bag that was stuffed with different spell supplies, chalk, crystals, mixing bowls, those types of things. 

He had been asleep for several hours now, and after a while, Kon had given up waiting and moved to the kitchen, starting cooking (shrimp alfredo), humming softly to himself. He did genuinely enjoy singing, even when he wasn't using any of his magic. 

"Where am I?!"

Kon glanced over, seeing the witch shoot up, looking around the room, and then into the kitchen. Kon raised an eyebrow.

"Safe."

"Where am I!"

"Calm down. You're at my apartment. You bound us together, remember?"

The witch blinked at him, then looked down at his hand. Kon could see his mouth moving, burgundy light glowing all around his arm, leading out from him in a ropey tendril, over towards Kon.

"Huh. I did."

Kon snorted, looking back to his alfredo. The witch stood and stretched and did a small walk around the apartment before coming to the kitchen doorway.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You're unregistered." This was said as a fact.

"Yes. . ."

"You charmed your way into this apartment didn't you?"

Kon sighed, moving to stir his noodles. "Listen. I'm only here for another week. It serves the pig right."

"Pig?"

"The landlord."

The witch didn't comment. Kon glanced back over, then set down his spoon and turned to him.

"I'm Conner Kent," he greeted, holding a hand out.

"Wait. What?!"

Conner raised an eyebrow as the witch stepped back.

"Kent? Is- Are you related to Clark?!"

Oh yes. That asshole.

Conner sighed, picking up a spoon to make sure his alfredo sauce didn't burn.

"He's my father."

He was silent for a bit. "Is Clark the siren then?"

"What?"

"Wha? Oh, nothing, I just- we've always been unsure whether it was Clark or Lois who was the siren. Their- Jon is one."

"Oh. It's Lois."

"You're their kid?"

"No. I'm Clark's kid. He has a thing for sirens."

The witch stared at him.

"Are you gonna tell me your name, Sirius, or what?"

"Sirius?"

"Sirius Black. Have you _seen_ Harry Potter?"

The witch scoffed. "Bruce says it's full of bias and misinformation. He doesn't want us watching it because he knows we'll try the spells."

"Have you?"

". . . Yeah."

Conner was suddenly much more interested. "Did it work?"

"Yes, but not for what they were supposed to."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Tim Drake."

Ah. That explained something's.

There were a few seconds of silence. Then Tim went and sat at the breakfast bar.

"What happened?"

"You banished the hellhound and then passed out, making it completely impossible for me to finish my plans for the day."

He scoffed. "I'm sure they're terribly important."

"Actually they were. Street kids are going missing, you ass."

"Maybe you should just sing to them to come back."

"Oh my god- they- they're going missing because they're being eaten!"

"Did you report this to the authorities."

"Yup! You know what they said? 'there are no harpy flocks registered in Gotham at this time. Your complaint will be investigated later'."

"Huh. . . That's unusual."

Kon shot him a glare, grabbing two bowls. “Do you want Alfredo?”

“. . . please.”

Kon filled two bowls and then set one in front of Tim. They ate in awkward silence.

“Okay. So why did you come hunting me down?” Kon asked finally, turning to look at him.

“Because you’re breaking the siren laws.”

“Ugh. Those things are a pain in my ass.”

“I’m just here to find out why. From the sounds of it, you’re trying to help people.”

“I am.”

Tim stood, walking back to the living room and grabbing his bag, coming back as he pulled a file out of it. 

“Would you mind giving me a statement on all of these incidents.”

They spent the next twenty minutes with Tim listing scenes that they had pegged on Kon. He either refuted them and gave an alibi as to where he really was, or explained what he had _actually_ been doing at that scene.

“Okay, well good. I’ll take this back to the commissioner, we’ll get you put in the system and we’ll move on from there, however, I do have to remind you that in the future you’ll have to-”

“Please don’t.”

“What?” 

“Put me in the system.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because- I. It’s- If I’m in the system they’ll get upset that I’m not living with a registered adult siren and I’ll either have to go live with Clark or with some random person I’ve never met before in my life.”

“Why not your mom?” Tim asked.

Kon scoffed, standing and grabbing the empty bowls, walking back to the sink.

“She ditched me when I turned 13, I don’t need her anymore.”

There was a long silence, just the noise of Kon washing up. 

“I still have to give my official report to the commissioner.”

Kon sighed. “Damn.”

Another long pause. “Look. I’m sorry, but I was- I have a job to do. You 

breaking laws.”

“To do good things, Mr. Drake.”

“Why don’t you just stop me then?” Tim asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

“I could. I could sing you into such a daze that you’ll be unsure if you even actually met me. You would think I was a dream or a hallucination, you would go to your commissioner empty handed and have nothing to say for yourself. I could do so many things to you. But I won’t,” Kon said, having heard how the young witch jumped out of his chair. “Because I don’t hurt good people. And I don’t think you’re a bad person, Mr. Drake.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since the incident with the Siren.

Tim had actually ended up helping him hunt down and contain the harpy flock, as well as save the life of a little girl and a werewolf pup. They had been able to find the pup's pack, and Tim had been able to keep track of the girl all the way until she got into a foster home. 

The siren had disappeared just a few days after. Tim had tried to find him, tried to use the residual trails from having bound them together, but it was useless. He couldn't find the siren, he ended up just giving up. It didn't matter anyway.

He was walking home from grocery shopping, arms full of bags, hands just barely free enough that he could open doors and things, when he found someone sitting on the stairs outside his apartment building. He hesitated a moment. It’s Gotham, you don’t approach strangers, even if they look harmless, because that’s how you get mugged, or worse.

Then it occurred to him. Black messy hair, worn leather jacket, worn black combat boots. The trail of smoke curling up over his head was new, as was the cigarette between his lips, the end glowing brighter as he inhaled. But it was the siren, Conner Kent. And he was sitting on the Tim’s stairs.

Tim had surprisingly missed the Siren. They had only been together for a total of one day. But he had found himself enjoying Kon’s company, enjoying the banter that seemed to come so naturally. Sure the Siren was egotistical and hot-headed, but he was also surprisingly sweet and clearly cared about people.

But now here he was.

Tim hesitated just a moment longer before walking over.

“Come here often?” He asked, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

Kon looked up, just as smoke curled up out of the corners of his mouth.

“Tim!”

“Hey.”

“I was looking for you!”

“Apparently. How’d you find my apartment?” Tim asked, reaching for his keys in his coat pocket.

Conner turned to look at the door behind him, then at Tim. “This is your apartment?”

“Yeah? Oh my god, don’t tell me you stopped to smoke on random apartment stairs?”

“. . . No comment.”

Tim busted up laughing, leaning against the metal railing. 

“Haha, hilarious, yes, lets mock the lost siren.”

“I will!”

Conner just rolled his eyes. “Listen, can we talk?”

Tim ended up bringing Kon up to his apartment, and Kon explained why he had come to Tim while the witch unpacked his groceries. He apparently wanted Tim’s help with a case, some vampires were starting issues, a turf war or something, that was rippling around the country, and Metropolis was currently getting a lot of backlash from it.

“Do you know who the vampires are?” Tim asked, sipping from a water bottle and turning to Kon.

“A couple names? One just goes by Black Mask, The other one is generally called Red Hood.”

Tim nearly spit on his water, choking on it instead. He started coughing, leaning over the sink and hitting his own chest. Kon jumped up in alarm and rushed over, lightly smacking his back.

“Are you okay!?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Tim managed once he could finally breath.

“What happened!?”

“Um. . . Red Hood? His real name is Jason Todd. He’s my adoptive brother.”

“Oh? . . .  .”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what’s going on then?”

TIm shook his head, coughing into his elbow and then sipping his water again.

“No. We don’t talk much, but I can call him and figure it out. Why are you so interested in this, anyway?” Tim asked, reaching for his phone.

“I have vampire friends in Metropolis and when a place like Gotham is having battles for top dog, it makes all the other vampire communities antsy. There’s been an increase of vampire related crimes and I just want to keep my friends from getting in trouble for something they didn’t do.”

Tim stared at him, mouth hanging open. You remember that thing about Conner Kent being incredibly sweet? This is what Tim had meant.

“What?” Conner asked with a laugh, eyebrow raising.

“Nothing. . . anyway, Jason won’t be awake for at least a few more hours, so I can call you after?”

Kon shrugged. “Or we could go get supper.”

“Uhh?”

“Come on, even witches have to eat right? Grab your fancy witch bag and let’s go, my treat.”

Kon was already walking towards the door. Tim threw a look around for anything he needed, like his phone and keys before running after Kon, grabbing his coat and bag on the way. Kon led the way downtown to a little hole in the wall all American Mom-and-Pop diner. They ate together, talking and unashamedly quizzing each other about their pasts.

Around eight, they started heading back and Tim called Jason on the way to his apartment. Jason explained that yes, he was causing issues with Black Mask, and why he was fighting the older vampire, which was because Roman (Masks real name) had finally stepped off the deep end and was trying to control all the vampires in Gotham.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do?” Kon said with a sigh as they stood outside Tim’s door.

“No. I’ll try to monitor the situation though, hopefully Jason can get things resolved soon and everyone will settle down.”

Kon sighed, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. He was fairly close to Tim, and he could smell cigarettes and cheap diner food on him.

“Thanks, I know this probably isn’t something you usually get involved with.”

“Well, I kind of work for the people who do, so I might as well get a head start on it.”

Kon smiled. “You’re a good witch, Mr. Drake.”

“And you’re a good siren, Mr. Kent,” Tim responded, smiling back.

“Hmm. No need to arrest me then?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Conner laughed softly. “Good. I’m glad.”

They paused, looking at each other. Blue eyes looking into blue eyes. Tim, surprisingly, moved first, talking the small step forwards, putting his hands on the front of Kon’s chest, pushing up on his tiptoes to reach Kon and kiss him gently. Kon’s hands were instantly on his hips, holding him there, kissing him back. Tim pulled away first, and Kon grinned at him after.

“So um,” Tim said, clearing his throat and dropping down, taking a half step back. “Let me know if you ever need anything?”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Just Call- Oh. . .”

Conner laughed at him, pulling out a cell phone and holding it out. Tim quickly gave him his number.

“Well, seriously, thank you,” Conner said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Any time.”

Conner started to step away then stopped, turning back to Tim.

“Um, just one thing.”

“What?” Tim asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Can I kiss you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Huge thanks to Hyperactive-Lectiophile for helping me with this chapter! check them out on Tumblr and Ao3!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Toothrotting Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought I should do the raising a kid, and just have Bart be their kid, but I was seriously in the need for fluff.  
> So I wrote this!  
> Enjoy!

Somedays, Tim just needed a weekend off. Sometimes. He just needed to go and spend the weekend at Kon's grandparents farm with his boyfriend and sleep for a whole day.

So that's what he did.

He had a rough week. Cases didn't go the way he wanted, work was shit, he cracked a few ribs and sprained his ankle. He just wanted to go into a coma for a bit, but since he didn't get that, he just asked Kon if he could come out for the weekend, and Kon didn't hesitate to say yes.

The best part about this was that Ma and Pa Kent had no expectations for Tim when he was there. Kon had to help with chores and such, but if Tim didn't want to get out of bed until lunch, he was more than welcome to. Ma Kent absolutely adored him, and Pa Kent thought he needed to relax a little more and that "he was too young to look that old". Tim wasn't offended. But he did suppose his life had caused him to age faster.

He had come down Friday night. It was now Saturday morning. He had just woken up, sun finally punching through the window shades and waking him up gently, bringing him naturally to consciousness. He laid in the warm bed, thick duvet tucked around him tightly, for a moment before looking around for Kon. The man wasn't around, and his side of the bed felt cold, so he had probably been gone awhile. Tim shrugged and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow and dozing back off. After all, this was his lazy day, wasn't it.

He woke up to the bed shifting, and then cold hands were grabbing his stomach.

"Hey!" He protested as he was dragged backwards.

He yelped as his bare feet hit Kon's cold legs, jerking them away. Kon laughed deeply, pulling Tim close against his chest. Kon's chest was much warmer than his legs. Tim grumbled his complaints but snuggled back into Kon, whining when his cold hand slid up under Tim's shirt.

"Good morning, Timothy," Kon murmured in his ear.

Tim could smell the coffee and bacon on his breath.

"What time is it?" Tim mumbled, turning and pressing his face into the pillow.

"Nearly ten. You slept a long time. But that's okay, you need it."

Tim grumbled agreement and then closed his eyes. Kon let him, content to lay there and cuddle with Tim as he finished waking up.

"It was snowing outside," Kon told him, reaching up to push Tim's hair out of the way and then lightly kiss behind his ear. 

Tim smiled faintly. "Is that why you're so cold?"

"I don't feel cold. Am I cold?"

"Your skin is freezing," Tim hummed out.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Kon giggled a bit, lightly pinching Tim's side.

"Hey!"

Tim pulled out of Kon's arms and turned to face him, noting faintly that Kon's scruff was a little more visible then usual. He reached a hand up and rubbed his knuckles over Kon's jaw.

"Have you considered growing a beard?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I dunno, I like your scruff."

"I know you do. The first time you saw me with it, your eyes went the size of the moon."

"Did not," Tim grumbled, shoving his chest.

"Did too. You probably fantasize about me with scruff, don't you?" Kon teased, poking Tim's side.

"Hey! No!" Tim protested.

"Oh! So you don't like my scruff? You hate it, and want me to shave it off."

Kon was pressing into him, pushing him flat on his back so he could prop himself up over Tim. Tim shivered as the cold air of the room hit him.

"Don't you fucking dare."

Kon smirked at him. "See? You have a thing for my beard."

Tim glared at him, and Kon just smirked back. Tim sighed and reached up, stroking the scruff again. Admittedly he did really like it. He liked feeling it on his skin. 

"Just don't shave it."

Kon laughed. "I won't. I'll keep a beard, just for you, babe."

"Good."

Kon gently pecked Tim's lips. "Now, if you would like to come down, Ma has breakfast waiting."

"What is it?"

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Oh god, that's tempting. . . But."

"But?"

"So is staying in bed with you."

"Well we can always come back," Kon told him with a laugh, kissing him again.

Tim pushed up into him, wrapping an arm around his neck to hold him in place as they kissed longer and deeper. Kon wasn't in any rush, keeping Tim pinned down, deepening the kiss little by little.

"Ew, you mouth breather," Kon said when he pulled away, grinning at Tim.

"Hey! Ass! You're the one who decided to french kiss me after I just woken up!"

"Oh, now this is my fault?!"

"Yes!"

Kon huffed and leaned down, kissing Tim on the cheek. "Come on. Let's get you some breakfast."

Tim grinned at him, watching him roll away and get out of bed.

"And then we can come back to bed?"

"After you brush your teeth, sure."

"Hey, you gotta brush yours too, Bacon breath."

Kon turned and stuck his tongue out. Tim just laughed and followed him out, down towards the kitchen.

It was gonna be a good weekend. He could feel it.


	5. Soulmates + Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe :)
> 
> So pls offer a little forgiveness for my timeline fuck ups! But enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Binarystarkillers for betaing this for me! You're amazing! Please go check her out! She has incredible fics!

Tim had never grown up with the pain. The injuries or bruises that would bloom over his body and cause him to cry with pain. He never had that.

He didn't know he should have until he came to live with Bruce, and Dick and Bruce were always sporting them. A black eye on Dick ("Wally ran into a tree again, the dumbass") or a nasty line of bruises across Bruce's chest ("I'm sure Hal probably decided to get into a fight with a space monster again, he's probably fine"), things like that, which he started noticing on more and more people. He had asked Dick what they meant one day, and why some people have soulmates and others (him) not have them. Dick explained that sometimes people's soulmates just pass when they're little, or maybe their soulmate bond is different, not necessarily the bruises or injuries. Jason's had been different, he had explained softly, sadly. Jason got his soulmate's dreams. 

Tim had barely let himself hope, silently, when he laid in bed at night after patrols, exhausted and lonely and sad, that his soulmate wasn't dead. Maybe he just had a different bond, one no one had ever heard of before. Or one of those really rare ones that don't develop until you meet the person.

But deep in his heart, he just knew, he didn't have a soulmate.

And strangely, he was okay with that.

One less person to lie to.

One less person that would leave him behind.

And then one day it started.

It started as this dull ache. This pressure from everywhere that felt like claustrophobia, then this burning in his lungs that left him coughing for days.

And then one day he was sitting in school and felt this horrid pain in his left arm that he  _ knew  _ was what a breaking bone felt like. He whimpered in pain and clutched it to his chest and could practically  _ watch _ the bruises growing and spreading across the entire elbow and forearm.

He had a soulmate.

He didn't know how or why. He didn't understand. All he knew is that a year ago he didn't, and now he did. 

He told Dick, and the man didn't believe him. So he told Bruce, who was skeptical, but a little more open to the idea. And then he told Alfred, who immediately believed him without any questions.

For months, he'd occasionally get these really bad pains somewhere in his body. Nothing so bad that he couldn't continue working, but bad enough that his skin was littered with bruises constantly. It did make it easier to hide his Robin work, though, because he could just tell his teachers it was his soulmate and they'd accept it. Then the physical pains stopped, and the headaches started.

Crippling migraines that left him sobbing in bed, begging Alfred to knock him out so he could just relax and not be in pain. They were about once a week at first. Then three times, then every other day. Sometimes even back to back. He didn't understand, he just knew he hated it.

But eventually those stopped too.

He had stopped working with Batman as his masked counterpart due to the migraines, and when he was finally able to start again, Bruce wouldn't stop hovering over him, eyeing him warily. But he never suffered from one of those migraines again. And even the bodily pain got few and far between. Sometimes he got hit with this feeling of exhaustion, or sickness, but never enough that it really stopped him.

When he met Superboy, he had no reason to suspect anything. 

That and he was too busy worrying about Metallo and Superboy leveling the whole city -  _ why the hell couldn't he have just gotten Superman _ \- and then he had to deal with Superboy under Poison Ivy's spell, which was a whole other mess.

It was a rough few days for him. When he finally stumbled back home for the evening, after Superboy had headed back to Hawaii, he felt so sick, like upchuck the meager contents of his stomach sick. Alfred reported he had a fever and said he must've caught a bug, sending him to bed before Bruce even returned. 

Tim ended up having to call out of school the next day, unable to even stomach a piece of toast. He never actually threw up, but it felt like he was going to at every second. But things were fine from there. He didn't suffer many of the mysterious injuries (though he still blamed his own on his soulmate). The situation with his dad happened, he left Gotham for a bit, came back, his dad died, and all of this without a single peep from his soulmate, other than a few mystery illnesses.

It was interesting, watching his family and their soulmates. Dick and Wally were stupidly in love, it was disgusting watching them. Bruce and Hal, though they fought constantly, clearly loved each other, and half their fights were about the others safety. Tim almost didn't understand the whole thing, the whole clamour and hulla-ballo about soulmates. He had never needed anyone before, he has his family now, why would he need anything else.

Despite having started off on the wrong foot, Tim ended up really liking Superboy, or as he introduced himself, Conner. He was a flirt, egotistical and hot headed, but he knew his job, and despite his tendency to destroy cities as he did it, he generally did it well.

They started working together more and more on their own, and then they started Young Justice with Impulse. They didn’t work well together, they fought all the time, no one could agree on a plan at first. They were his teammates, but not his friends.

Until they weren’t. 

Suddenly he found himself hanging out with them when they weren’t on missions, addressing them as their secret identities and not as their superhero persona’s. While he didn’t reveal his own - Batman rules - he started to consider them friends. He found himself growing closer with Conner especially. And then one day it happened. 

They had been running a mission, nothing too bad, it shouldn’t have resulted in any injuries, but Tim had gotten caught in his line and badly torqued his ankle in the wires. It instantly swelled and Conner had to fly him back to the Young Justice headquarters. The moment Conner set down, he yelped and stumbled, nearly falling and dropping Tim.

“Are you okay?” Tim exclaimed, grabbing his neck tightly.

“Yeah I think.”

“What happened?”

Kon winced as he took a step, clearly favoring his right ankle.

“I dunno, my ankle is just sore all of the sudden.”

“Oh,” Tim said softly.

It didn’t occur to him until two days later. He was sitting in class, his thickly wrapped ankle sat out in front of him. Kon had told him quite a bit about Cadmus and what all he remembered from that time, and it never occurred to him until just now. The timelines matched up.

Kon had come to consciousness just when Tim started feeling things from his soulmate.

Oh no.

Tim had panicked. He completely blanked out through the entire rest of the school day, and suddenly found himself in the cave, benching weights.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Tim startled, looking up at the speaker, who happened to be Dick.

“What?”

“Your ankle. I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?”

“Is lifting weights not taking it easy?”

“No?”

Tim grunted as he pushed up the weights, Dick sighed and stepped behind him, holding a hand out preemptively, spotting for Tim.

“What happened?”

“What?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I’m fine, Dick,” Tim grumbled, grunting with the struggle.

“No you’re not.” Dick pulled the weights back onto the rests, without Tim’s approval. “Tell me.”

Tim sighed, ducking out from under the bar and sitting up. “I think I know who my soulmate is.”

“Oh? That’s great!” Dick said, excited. “Who is it? How do you know!?”

“I think it’s Superboy.”

“Oh-. . . Oh,” Dick blinked at him, looking thoroughly surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Um,” Dick cleared his throat, squinting lightly then looking away. “Why do you think that?”

Tim took a breath and explained the situation, how everything added up, the symptoms Tim had experienced when Kon would have first come to life, the sickness that had followed their original meeting, that mirrored the effects of Kryptonite poisoning. Then he finally ended with the incident the other day, with their ankles. Dick listened quietly, and when he finished, sat there in silence for a bit. 

“Well. What are you gonna do about it?” he asked softly.

“I. . . don’t know yet.”

Dick sighed, reaching out and ruffling Tim’s sweaty hair. “You’ll figure it out, you’re a smart kid. . . You know you can talk to me, right, Timbo?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. . .”

“Okay.”

Dick stood and walked away, out to the main part of the cave. Tim sighed and stared after him. He needed to figure this out.

He didn’t tell Conner for over six months. 

It just got pushed to the back burner. And honestly he forgot. Conner didn’t cause him much pain or injury due to his powers, so it didn’t really seem important compared to all the other stuff that happened. In fact, it was Conner who brought it up first. Tim had just broken his arm, and Conner’s own arm had gone completely purple with bruises. He marched right up to Tim, who was sat in front of his laptop, awkwardly typing one handed and pointed at it.

“What is this?” He asked, sounding tense.

Tim hummed in confusion, not even looking up.

“Tim. Why did you break your arm and now my left arm is completely covered in bruises and hot to the touch.”

Tim looked up at that, then at Conner’s arm which was now held out in front of him. 

“Oh,” Tim said, clearing his throat and looking back down. “I don’t-”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t. You know. Why didn’t you mention it!?”

Tim sighed, closing his laptop and turning to Conner. 

“Because I found out a while ago. You were still trying to figure out how to be a person, a teenager, you didn’t need a soulmate like me forced on you.”

“What the  _ hell _ does that mean!?” Kon exclaimed, staring at him like he was insane.

Tim frowned. “I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.”

“Tim. Jesus Christ, why don’t you let me decide what I can and can’t handle?”

“What?”

“It was not fair of you to not tell me. I deserved to have that information the moment you knew it. Do you know how long I’ve worried and wondered, all over my soulmate? Why did I have one? Where were they? Why were they always injured? And you were right here and you  _ knew  _ this whole time!? That’s not fair!”

Tim blinked at him, fairly surprised. This wasn’t quite the reaction he had been expecting. He had expected anger, but not like this. He had expected Conner to be upset, why would he want Tim as his soulmate. Tim was messy, and disconnected. But Conner seemed more upset that he hadn’t been able to have Tim as his soulmate this whole time.

Conner shook his head, sighing and rubbing his face. “Listen. Can you just give me a few days to think about this, and then we need to talk.”

“Okay,” Tim said softly.

Conner sighed again and stood, having sat beside Tim at some point. He looked at Tim for a moment, then shook his head again slowly, reaching down and touching Tim’s face.

“You dumbass,” he murmured fondly, then turned and walked away.

Tim’s face tingled where Kon had touched it.

They didn’t talk much the next few days. They generally texted during the day, they were still best friends, after all, but there were only a few ‘Are you okay?’ texts from Kon when he woke up in the morning and found himself covered in new injuries.

And then it happened.

The moment Tim was told about it, it felt like all the air, all the life had been ripped from his body. He wanted to scream, cry, to throw up, to punch something. He honestly couldn’t, wouldn’t believe it, until he saw it with his own two eyes, and even then he stood there staring at the casket for twenty minutes before his brain fully believed it. Even though his heart had known the moment it had happened, had felt the world shattering heartbreak of your soulmate dying.

Conner was dead. He was gone. He had been killed by Superboy-Prime. 

It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

It was so unexpected too. He had just gotten a text from Conner that morning, reading simply ‘I miss u. Can we talk?’ And then nothing else after. Nothing for hours. Not until the next day when Bruce had come to him, and Tim had known what Bruce was going to say before the words left his mouth.

Tim didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t even been with Kon but the weight of his death was crushing. Not to mention the guilt. Tim could have told him sooner, should have told him sooner. He had known, for months. He could have had Kon. He wanted Kon now, but it was too late. He had lost his chance, and now his soulmate was gone. Forever.

Life became a series of losses after that. Bart died, Young Justice broke up, Cassie disappeared, Tim tried dating Steph, but that ended horribly with the realization that they were both gay. Then that little brat showed up, Bruce disappeared, Dick became Batman and  _ stole _ the Robin mantle from him to give it to the little demon spawn. He was all but cast out from his own family, from his own city, because he couldn’t go anywhere without that brat trying to kill him. Dick refused to believe him that Bruce wasn’t dead, and Ra’s was hunting him like a blood-thirsty foxhound. That’s not to mention the failed cloning attempts. Tim didn’t like talking about that. He didn’t know why he had thought that was a good idea, and more importantly he was annoyed that it hadn’t worked.

For two years, life was nothing but a burning pile of shit and it was a miracle Tim managed to survive it at all.

He didn’t quite remember where he was, somewhere in Europe, when it happened. He was working, going on his third day without sleep, and the second day without food, and this burning stabbing pain just filled his entire body, he screamed and fell out of his chair, laying on the floor whimpering in pain. It was everywhere, consuming him and eating him alive. And it was so bad.

He ended up passing out, and when he came too, thirteen hours later, he just felt different. He felt. . . . whole. He couldn’t explain it, just laid there in silence on the floor of the shitty hotel he was renting and stared at the ceiling. Why did he feel so different?

Two days later, when he finally fully left the hotel to get food(the snack bar in the lobby counts, as food, right?), he found out. It was on nearly every newspaper and tv station. Superboy was back. Superboy had defeated Superboy-Prime! They were free from the monster! And Tim couldn’t believe his eyes. Bart was back too, but as much as Tim loved his best friend, Conner was what consumed his thoughts.

Conner couldn’t be alive. He couldn’t. He died. Tim had seen it. 

Except he could. Tim could feel him, could feel the bond, the link, even if it had been two years. Tim didn’t go back home. 

He didn’t go find Conner.   
He couldn’t. He still had to find Bruce. He still had to prove that Bruce was alive, and he was getting so close now.

He had hoped, without knowing it, that Conner would come find him. But he didn’t. 

Tim came back to Gotham, he fought Ra’s, he got his spleen taken out, gave Dick and Alfred every scrap of evidence he had that Bruce was still alive, and then passed out and slept for nearly three weeks. Okay, that was being dramatic, but he did get very sick and spent a lot of time in the batcave Medbay.

He didn’t see Kon until months later. By this time he had his own apartment, and he was the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Kon came to him. There was no prior communication, but Tim had just sustained a bad ankle injury, and when Kon landed on his apartment balcony, Tim could see he was favoring the same ankle. They stood there and looked at each other, Tim inside the apartment, dressed in just an oversized t-shirt and some boxers, Conner outside it, in his superboy uniform, one Tim had only seen on the news.

Tim hadn’t let himself really think about it, because he had work to do, he couldn’t stop and think about how Kon was back, because he knew the depressive state that would put him in. But he missed Kon, so so much. He wanted him more than anything in the world, that hadn’t changed after two years, and now that Kon was back, it was only getting worse. Sometimes he dreamed about him, sometimes it was good things, happy sweet dreams, other times it was nightmares, reminders of how he had lost Kon, how he had lost everything.

But here Conner was, standing just a few feet and a balcony door away. 

Tim started crying before he even got the door open.

Conner’s eyes went wide and he hurried to pull it open, the lock giving way to his powers and determination. He yanked it open and then rushed over, pulling Tim in tight against his chest, strong arms wrapping around him. Tim just cried into his chest, then Conner was lifting him up, carrying him, until he was sat in Conner's lap, face tucked into his neck. 

"Hey, hey," Conner murmured, after Tim had finally stopped crying.

Tim sniffled in response. For the first time in two years he felt safe.

"Look at me?"

Tim looked up at him. Conner smiled softly, reaching out and tucking Tim's long hair behind his ear.

"I like the long hair," Conner murmured gently, fingers running along his cheek.

Tim snorted lightly, ducking his head and averting his gaze.

"Tim," Conner said, gently, then a little more firmly. "Timothy."

Tim looked back up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Tim croaked out, voice rough from all his crying.

Kon just looked at him in silence for a moment. 

"God, I don't even know where to start," he started, still gently stroking Tim's cheek.

"Please don't. I can't- I just. Not now, please," Tim whispered.

"Okay. Okay, not now," Kon promised, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Fuck, I missed you," Tim hiccuped out, hands clenching in the leather jacket Kon was wearing, tears threatening to well up again. "I missed you. I missed you-"

Kon silenced him by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Tim didn't know how to react other than by clenching his hands tighter into Kon's jacket and letting his eyes close. Kon pulled away again, looking down at Tim softly, sadly.

"Tim, I don't know a lot these days, so much happened and there's so much I have lost or just haven't caught up on. But there's one thing I've  _ always _ known. When I meet my soulmate, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect them, and on top of that, I'm going to love them with everything I have," Kon said. "I've failed both of those so far, but I'm hoping you'll give me another chance."

Tim was crying again. He was just so overwhelmed by everything, the past two years which he still hadn't fully processed, the pain of losing Kon, getting him back, but still not being able to have him, and now, here he was, asking to be in Tim's life, to love and protect him. And it was overwhelming.

One day, probably soon, they'd have to talk about the past two years. They both had so much trauma from everything that had happened. They would likely need therapy, they would need to work and heal and grow. But they were going to do it together. Tim had lost his chance with his soulmate once, he wasn't going to risk that ever again.

He pulled Kon down and kissed him again, relishing in the warm, comforting embrace of his soulmate, the safety of Kon's arms, and just how  _ right _ this felt. Kon just held him close while they kissed. 

Things had been shit. They still were shit. But now at least, he had his soulmate by his side.


	6. A Classic Coffeeshop AU

Conner loved the coffee shop. He loved working there, They had a pretty flexible scheduling staff, and he was allowed to do homework on shift when they weren’t busy. It was a great job to work while doing college, and he loved it. He had only been there for about two weeks, and since most of that was spent in training, he hadn’t really worked morning shift. He worked mornings over the weekend with the supervisor, but today was the first time he was working a morning shift without someone watching him the whole time. He was flying solo this time. Well, not really, there were two other barista’s working today, the shift manager Kyle Rayner, and then another newer girl, Cassandra Sandsmark.

Cassie was fun, Kon had a class with her and they had started sitting together. She had one of those fun, but takes no bullshit personalities, doesn’t let customers bully their way through things, but treats them very fairly. Kon had learned that she’s a skater, and often skateboards her way to work from her dorms. She’s also hopelessly in love with her girlfriend, Cissie, who was a competitive archer and had been to the fucking Olympics.

Their supervisor, Kyle, was really cool too. He was a senior at their college, about to graduate as with an animation major (there was a fancy name for it that Conner didn’t remember). He was also gay, and apparently had a mysterious long distance boyfriend that no one could quite figure out. He was fun, loved to joke around with the other staff, but also knew when to be serious and was a little more gracious with the customers then Cassie was.

So with the three queers at work and hopped up on the apparently customary ‘Opening Espresso Shot’ at 5am on a tuesday, they opened the shop.

Morning shifts weren’t as bad as people always acted. Kon didn’t actually mind it. He was working register and pastries today, Kyle was on drive through, and Cassie was drinks and register. For the first hour, things were blissfully quiet, just the soft pop music playing over the speakers(he suspected it was a Cavetown radio), the occasional earlybird customer and light chatting between coworkers. Around six-thirty, things started picking up, the professors and other business professionals came in and got their morning pick me-up. That was their early morning rush. Then there was about fifteen minutes of absolutely no traffic, then at seven-thirty, all the students started coming in to get their coffee for their morning classes. They all looked as dead as Kon felt. Cassie helped him handle the small rush, and he helped her make drinks. Kon was scheduled from five am to eleven-thirty. Traffic was pretty steady from eight until about ten-thirty.

Then at eleven twenty-six, as Kon was just getting ready to check out, this kid stumbled in. He could have been either a highschooler or a college student, Kon couldn’t tell. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray faded nasa shirt, shoved into his pants. He also had a black grey flannel shirt, tied around his waist, which seemed a little hot for San Francisco fall, but who was Kon to judge. He had black Doc Martins on, and a messenger bag that he was busy digging in as he walked up, his black e-boy esq hair falling into his eyes.

“Tim!” Cassie called cheerfully from where she was wiping down the counters.

“Hi, Cassie!” the boy, Tim, called back, looking up finally. 

He looked over to Kon and frowned slightly. He was very pale, clearly didn’t spend much time outside, he had very dark circles under his dark blue eyes.

“I’m guessing you’re a regular then?” Kon asked with a small laugh, clicking out of the clocking out screen and instead opening the order screen.

“Yeah. . . are you new?”

“Not really, I’ve just only worked mornings on weekends until now.”

“Oh,” Tim said softly, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. Had this kid just woken up? “Well. I want my usual. . . . which you don’t know.”

“No, sorry,” Kon told him with a laugh.

“It’s just a grande cold brew,” he explained, rubbing his eyes.

“One grande cold brew, for Tim?”

“Yeah. . . .”

Tim passed him a five before he even gave the total. “Change goes in the tip jar.”

Kon blinked at him, watching the tired student walk over to the pick up counter, looking at his phone. 

“Kon, before you go can you make a flat white for me?” Kyle called, in the middle of making a frozen drink.

“Yeah, sure.”

Kon went to the steamer and started it working, listening to Tim and Cassie conversing about classes as she got his coldbrew.

“Good luck with logistics!” Cassie said with a grin as she gave the cup to Tim.

“Ugh, drive a stake through my skull,” Tim muttered, then looked up and made eye contact with Kon. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks! You too!” Kon called back with a grin.

He watched e-boy kid walk out the door before returning to his flat white.

“Who was that?” He asked Cassie as she came back.

“Tim?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Tim Drake. He’s one of Bruce Wayne’s kids.”

“Damn, okay,” Kon said softly, glancing up at her. 

Cassie just laughed.

…….

It became clear how much of a regular Mr. Drake was. Any morning Kon was working, He came in, some days it was later than others, but that was probably due to classes and his schedule.

Every morning he came in, he looked like he had just been physically dragged out of bed, thrown into an old MySpace blogger’s closet and then magically found himself at a coffee shop with five bucks in hand. He either always got a grande cold brew or a venti black coffee with a shot or two of espresso. As time went on, he seemed to warm up to Kon, chatting with him a little while he ordered or while Kon made his drink, instead of just giving his order and then standing quietly. 

It turned out, Mr. Drake was a dual major, business management and computer design/programming. Kon could never remember which. He was actually really nice, but just like, permanently tired. It was pretty amusing if Kon was being honest. 

After nearly a month, they had reached the point where Tim was ordering his coffee and then staying by the cash registers just to talk to Kon, smiling and laughing and blushing as they stood there, not moving even after he got his drink, unless someone else had come in to order. 

The flirting was strong. Kon wasn’t dumb, he knew what was happening, he just wondered if Tim did. 

This morning had been a shit shift, people had been bitchy and pushy and one of the coffee machines had malfunctioned and Kyle had spent every free second he had trying to fix it, only for it to backup and spill coffee everywhere. Kon got to clean that up, and immediately after dealt with someone who spent what felt like five minutes arguing with him over whether or not an expired coupon should work. Eventually Kyle had taken over and Kon went to fume in the break room as he took his fifteen minutes. He was just coming back out to get himself a coffee when he heard a familiar laugh. He poked his head around the door and saw Tim standing at the register, laughing at something Kyle must’ve said. He spotted Kon and a soft smile stretched over his lips.

“Hey, Conner, come here,” Tim called, waving him over

Conner raised an eyebrow and then walked over. “You called?”

“What do you want to drink?”

“What?”

“Come on, Kyle was just telling me about your shit day, what do you want to drink? On me.”

Conner ended up getting a Cappuccino and went and sat down with Tim to drink it, Tim rarely stayed to drink his coffee, but today he practically dragged Conner over to a booth.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kon said, sitting down with his steaming mug.

Tim shrugged. “But I wanted to.”

Kon’s response came by blowing on his cup.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Conner spoke.

“So, why the dual major?”

“Oh, B wanted me to take business management because he wants me to take Wayne Enterprises from him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Technically it should go to Damian, but Damian has very blatantly expressed his disinterest in the company, I’d be really surprised if that changes.”

“Damian’s the youngest, right?”

Tim hummed and nodded.

“Why doesn’t he want it, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Oh, well. He wants to work as an Environmental Ambassador for the UN and stuff, he doesn’t really care for being stuck to a company in Gotham.”

“Oh, cool.”

Tim hummed again, glancing at his phone for a moment. “So what about you, you’ve never mentioned what you’re majoring in?”

“Oh. Liberal Arts."

“Really? That’s cool!”

“Oh thanks.”

“I know some other Liberal Arts majors, they're fun

“Yeah, we're a unique bunch."

“You don’t seem very enthusiastic.”

“It kind of lost it’s appeal.”

“Oh, understandable. So are you from San Fran?”

“Oh god no,” Conner said with a laugh. “Kansas, then Metropolis.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I lived with my grandparents for a while, then when I went into middle school I moved to Metropolis with Dad and Lois.”

Tim blinked, and Conner could almost see the cogs turning in his mind.

“Lois. . . Lane?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh my god, you’re Clark Kent’s kid. I knew you looked familiar!”

“You know Clark? Oh that’s a dumb question, you’re Wayne’s kid.”

They laughed for a moment, grinning at each other, then Tim blushed and looked away. Conner laughed a little more and then sipped his cappuccino.

“Hey I gotta get to class, but it was nice chatting,” Tim said, starting to stand.

“Yeah! Have a good class!”

“Thanks. I hope the rest of your shift goes well,” Tim told him with a smile. “Or at least, better.”

“Thanks.”

Conner watched Tim walk out the door. If he sat around grinning like an idiot the whole rest of the morning shift, well that was his problem. 

Two more weeks had passed. He had not so discreetly slipped Tim his phone number, written on one of the paper pastry sleeves, tucked under the paper sleeve of his coffee cup. And now they were going on a double date with Cissie and Cassie.

Kon wasn't usually very stoked about doing double dates for a first date, but they were going to a carnival so it'd probably be pretty easy to get Tim alone.

Kon was wearing this white light weight button up, that had varying sizes of red and blue stripes, along with some dark gray shorts and a black pair of vans. They had all caught the trolley to downtown where the carnival was happening, and due to the amount of other college students also going to the carnival, it was pretty crowded. Kon found himself the only one standing, holding onto the overhead grips by Tim's head, Cissie was sat in Cassie's lap next to Tim.

Tim was wearing a black Hawaiian shirt, the pattern white flowers and pineapples, his jeans were black, ripped but with patterned patches covering the holes. He had some fancy sunglasses and his doc martins. Kon suspected he was wearing makeup, because his dark circles were mysteriously missing, but his eyelids were a little darker and his eyebrows were more defined. He looked stunning.

"So what do you major in?" Tim was asking, looking up at Cissie, who was busy twirling her fingers into Cassie's short hair, which had been pushed back by a backwards snap back.

"Classics," was the response. "It's more for fun than anything."

"Yeah, I get that, that's kinda what my computer programming major is. I don't really need it, but I still wanted to have it."

Cissie nodded and hummed, then looked down at Cassie, saying something softly that Kon missed. Tim pulled out his phone, using the camera to check and fix his hair. Kon had been very amused to see that he had styled it e-boy style.

After they got to the carnival, they immediately got passes for the rides, and then went as a group to get some fair food. Tim and Kon ended up getting some cheesy fries to split. They only hung out with the girls for a little bit before they disappeared and they were left alone, finishing off their cheesy fries.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Tim asked, glancing up at Kon as he fiddled with the bracelet pass.

"Walk around and look at rides while our fries digest?"

"Sure!"

So that's what they did. After that, they rode some of the carnival rides for a while, until they were staggering and drunk on adrenaline. Next they went to play games, arms bumping together as they walked. The girls found them again at this point, and as it started turning dark, they went back for their second round of food, getting funnel cakes and lemonades and other sweet things.

They didn't get back to campus until midnight, and Conner didn't stop grinning the whole next day.

"Hey, your boyfriend is here."

Kon’s head shot up from the latte he was pouring and towards the door. Kyle’s five words had been enough to completely distract him.

“Tim!” Kon called joyfully, quickly glancing down to check the beverage.

“Hi, Kon!” Tim’s voice called back over the noise of the coffee shop.

Kon hurriedly finished the latte, setting it on the pick up counter and calling out the order. 

“What are you getting?” he called to Tim, grabbing a cup.

“Black please.”

“One Tim Drake special coming up,” Kon called back as Kyle rung up Tim’s order. 

Kon started the espresso machine, letting Kyle slap a sticker onto the cup before he could actually pour anything into it. Tim meandered over to the pick-up counter, standing there and watching Kon work.

They had started dating a few weeks back, after their second date. It was going great, Kon really liked Tim, and Tim seemed just as smitten as he was. Kyle said they were worse than Cissie and Cassie, which didn’t seem likely.

“How has your day been?” Kon asked, glancing up at Tim.

“Well, I just woke up so it’s been okay? Bart was gone when I woke up so I got a blissful few minutes of silence.”

Kon laughed, pouring the espresso shots into the cup first, followed by a shot of chocolate sauce, he was taking his time, as he didn’t have any other drink orders.

“What about you, crazy day?”

“Oh yeah, I mean, it’s been fine, but long.”

Tim hummed sympathetically. “Are we still meeting for dinner?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Of course I do.”

Kon grinned at him, finally pouring in the coffee and stirring it all together. He topped it off with some whip-cream and then sealed the lid on, grabbing a paper sleeve and the sharpie from his apron. He leaned against the pick up counter, doodling some hearts and writing on the paper sleeve, usually he did this before Tim got in, but he had forgotten today.

“So I’ll pick you up around six?”

“Sure,” Tim said, sounding amused, Kon glanced up to see him watching him with a fond smile.

Kon finished his doodles and capped his marker, sliding the sleeve around the cup and then setting it down.

“Order for Tim!”

Tim smirked, reaching out to take it. “You dork.”

Kon just laughed, leaning across the counter and kissing Tim softly, Tim hummed and pressed back into him for a second before pulling back.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay. Good luck with classes!”

“Thanks. Bye Kyle!”

“Bye Tim!”

Kon watched him walk out the door, pausing to turn and wave before heading down the street. He just smiled to himself, leaning against the counter and thinking that he had gotten a pretty cute boyfriend. 

“Okay, Loverboy, time to get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't think I'm doing Saturday, burnout happened again and I just have very little energy, and where I do have energy it's for niche things, that Timkon week does not fall into.
> 
> I may write and post it later, but for now, this is all. Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out on Tumblr @queerbutstillhere !!!!


End file.
